Zvíře
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Někde hluboko uvnitř sebe měl Hotch zvíře. Zvíře, které ne vždy dokázal ovládnout. Upozornění: non-con, násilí, zneužití důvěry, spoiler 5x09


**Zvíře**

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside _

Hotch se nemohl soustředit na práci.

Seděl za stolem ve své kanceláři, před sebou hromadu hlášení, které musel dopsat, a spoustu dokumentů, které bylo třeba vyplnit a odeslat dál, ale i když držel v ruce tužku, nepsal a místo toho jí jen otáčel mezi prsty a zíral někam do prázdna, rozzuřený a plný nějaké zvláštní, nervózní a neutišitelné energie, špičkou boty ťukal o podlahu, a prsty volné ruky zabubnoval o desku stolu.

Zhluboka vydechl a přemýšlel, jak dlouho tady ještě vydrží sedět, než se prostě zvedne a cestou pryč za sebou práskne dveřmi, protože věděl, že tady nemůže zůstat, ne dneska, ne po tom, co se stalo, jak bezradně se dneska cítil, měl chuť vykřičet se nebo něco rozbít, hodit vázou o stěnu a dívat se, jak se tříští na střepy, chtěl ničit, protože takhle to nebylo správně, takhle to nemělo být, on neměl být ten bezradný. On měl být ten, kdo si byl jistý sám sebou, _byl_ tím, kdo si byl pokaždé, za všech okolností jistý sám sebou. Neměl váhat. Neměl se trápit tím, co se stalo, neměl se užírat tím, že nestihli včas zachránit jednu mladou ženu, protože on přece věděl, že ne pokaždé to stihnou včas. Za všechny ty roky už se stačil smířit s tím, že nemůžou zachránit každého.

Ale dneska…

Dneska to bylo jiné. Dneska to mohli stihnout, mohli chytit toho zatraceného parchanta, co zabíjel ženy, jednoduše proto, že ho to bavilo. Mohli ho chytit a taky by ho chytili, kdyby se jim podařilo přijet k jeho domu o pár minut dříve.

Tak, jak to bylo, jim nezbylo nic jiného než se dívat na to, jak ten chlap zabíjí mladou ženu, která mu nijak neublížila, a připravuje tak její tři malé děti o matku.

Bylo to to samé, jako s Jackem, bylo to stejné, jako když Foyet zavraždil Haley, a vzal Jackovi matku a jemu ženu, kterou miloval, cítil se úplně stejně, jako tehdy, když seděl v tom autě a věděl, že nedorazí včas, aby Haley zachránil, až na to, že dnes byl přímo u toho a musel se na to dívat, byl to tentýž hrozný pocit bezmoci, neschopnost něco udělat, získat znovu vládu nad situací, stát se znovu tím, kdo ovládá, alespoň sebe.

Nešlo to.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me _

Nenáviděl to.

Bylo to tak nefér, že to vždycky odnesli ti nevinní, a oni s tím nemohli nic udělat, jen na konci posbírat střepy a vysvětlovat pozůstalým, kdo a proč zavraždil jejich milované, jejich přátele a sestry, bratry a otce a matky a manželky a děti.

Byl to on, kdo se dneska musel dívat, jak ta žena umírá, zatímco on jí nemůže nijak pomoci, a pak vysvětlit jejím třem malým dětem, které teď bez ní zůstaly úplně samy, že maminka už se nevrátí a že o ně se postará někdo cizí.

Bylo to tak… zvrácené, tak špatné, tak bezvýchodné.

Rozzuřeně zaťal ruku v pěst a tužka se mu mezi prsty zlomila, ale nevšímal si toho, protože co na tom záleželo? Věci se rozbíjely pořád, lidé umírali, nic netrvalo věčně. Nic netrvalo věčně, protože se vždycky našel někdo, kdo to zničil.

Nenáviděl to, nenáviděl to celé, tu hroznou bezmoc a celý svůj život, nenáviděl –

„Promiň, Hotchi, jen jsem ti chtěl dát hlášení."

Hotch sebou trhnul a ohlédl se ke dveřím – co tady měl sakra kdo co dělat tak pozdě v noci? – a jeho pohled se zastavil na Reidovi (ten byl taky jediný, kdo tady zůstával takhle zatraceně dlouho, napadlo ho), který stál trochu nejistě ve dveřích a vyčkávavě se na něj díval, v rukách stoh dokumentů.

„Omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem tě vyděsit," dodal mladík okamžitě a v jeho očích se náhle objevila starostlivost, protože Hotch rozhodně nebyl ten, kdo by se dal snadno vyděsit. Nikdy.

Hotch se zamračil. „Na tom sotva záleží," pohodil hlavou a odfrkl si. „Co tady děláš tak pozdě?" zeptal se, a v jeho hlase chyběl ten obvyklý zájem a vřelost.

Reid zavřel dveře, jako by nechtěl, aby je někdo slyšel, i když Hotch si byl naprosto jistý, že je to spíše ze zvyku, protože prostě nebylo možné, aby v budově byl ještě někdo další. Ne v půl dvanácté v noci. „Chtěl jsem se přesvědčit, že jsi v pořádku," řekl mu upřímně a přišel blíž.

„Nic mi není," prohlásil Hotch hrubě.

Reid položil dokumenty na jeho stůl a dlouze si povzdychl. Jeho pohled významně sklouzl k ruce, ve které Hotch ještě stále držel zlomenou tužku.

„Hotchi, je normální, že se po tom, co jsi dneska viděl, cítíš zle," řekl Reid tiše a upřeně se na něj díval, v očích zájem a starosti a vyrovnanost a důvěru.

Věřil mu, protože Hotch mu nikdy nedal důvod mu nevěřit.

„Nemohl jsi pro ni nic udělat, Hotchi," zašeptal Reid a Hotch zaskřípal zuby, protože takhle to nemělo být. Reid ho neměl uklidňovat a říkat mu, že to nebyla jeho vina, mělo to být naopak, protože oni tam přece byli oba dva a Reid viděl to samé, co on, a to Reid byl přece ten slabší z nich dvou, vždycky to tak bylo, vždycky to byl on, kdo potřeboval utěšovat, a kdo se nemohl smířit s tím, že se jim nepovedlo někoho zachránit.

Mladík si povzdychl a pomalu se otočil k odchodu. „Udělal jsi, co se dalo, Hotchi. Tak se tím netrap," řekl mu jemně.

Nemělo to být takhle, on nemohl být ten slabší, nepotřeboval konejšit, nikdy. On byl ten, co utěšoval, byl ten vyrovnaný, byl ten, co měl věci pod kontrolou. Zaťal zuby a stiskl hranu stolu tak silně, až mu zbělely klouby prstů. A pak zhluboka nabral vzduch do plic.

„Počkej, Reide, nikam nechoď."

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied) _

Reid se k němu otočil, ve tváři klid a vyrovnanost, ale jeho oči byly smutné, když se na něj mladík pozorně díval, jako by se snažil odhadnout, co se mu Hotch chystá říct. Ochotně zamířil zpátky k němu. „Ano?" zeptal se.

Hotch neodpověděl a namísto toho na něj jenom mlčky zíral, pohledem klouzal po Reidově tváři, po těch důvěrně známých, jemných rysech, po té bledé, bezchybné pokožce, díval se, jak se mladíkovi na krku a okolo uší zase začínají vlnit pomalu dorůstající vlasy, a Reid se na něj díval pořád tak klidně a soucitně a jeho to rozpalovalo do běla.

Pomalu vstal, a aniž spustil pohled z Reidova obličeje nebo alespoň promluvil, došel až k mladíkovi a zastavil se přímo před ním.

Reid se nijak nepohnul, žádný jeho nečekaný pohyb nenaznačil, že by měl v úmyslu odtáhnout se od něj, jen tam stál a čekal, co mu Hotch řekne, aby mu mohl jeho nemístný pocit viny vyvrátit svou neotřesitelnou logikou a pokusit se ho uklidnit tvrzením, že tam je pro něj.

Hotch pevně stiskl zuby a zhluboka, aby ovládl hněv, se nadechl skrze nos. „Proč jsi sem přišel?" zeptal se Reida klidným, kontrolovaným hlasem beze stopy jakékoli emoce.

Reid se zatvářil zmateně. „Přinesl jsem ti hlášení," řekl a mírně se zamračil. Jinak se ale jeho výraz nezměnil, stále v něm byl soucit a důvěra a touha pomoci.

Hotch potřásl hlavou. „Proč jsi přišel?" zopakoval, tentokrát o něco důrazněji. Chladněji.

„O čem to mluvíš, Hotchi?" zamumlal Reid. Do tváře se mu vkradla nejistota, když si – nejspíš poprvé, za celou dobu, co tady byl – uvědomil, jak blízko u něj Hotch ve skutečnosti stojí a jak se na něj dívá.

„Proč jsi sem chodil?" procedil Hotch mezi zuby. Jednou rukou ho bezmyšlenkovitě chytil za zápěstí, snad v podvědomém pokusu zabránit mu v odchodu, a stiskl, mnohem silněji, než by bylo běžné, kdyby ho chtěl jenom zadržet.

Reidovi se dech zadrhl v hrdle. „Hotchi, já –" pokusil se říct, ale nedokázal dokončit větu, jen k němu nejistě vzhlížel – což možná nebylo to správné slovo, protože byli stejně vysocí, ačkoli Reid vždycky vypadal drobnější než on – hrudník se mu zrychleně zvedal a zase klesal.

„Neměl jsi sem chodit, Reide," prohlásil Hotch tiše, pohled zabodnutý do mladíkových očí, hlas hluboký a temný a nebezpečný.

„Hotchi?" dostal ze sebe Reid slabě.

Ale Hotch už mu neodpověděl a místo toho mu dal prudkou facku.

_Neměl jsi sem chodit, Reide._

Reid se nezmohl ani na výkřik. Byl tak ohromený a šokovaný tím, co Hotch zrovna udělal, že nedokázal nic jiného, než na něj hledět doširoka rozevřenýma očima, otřesený. Pomalu, jakoby zmateně, zvedl ruku a přejel si prsty po zarudlé a pálicí tváři.

V jeho očích se najednou objevil strach. Všepohlcující, intenzivní strach, spojený s naivní potřebou vysvětlit si to jinak.

Jakkoli jinak, než že ho Hotch právě uhodil, aby nad ním získal nadvládu.

_But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me? _

Dlaň ho pálila a štípala a on si nebyl jistý, jestli to byla jen tělesná odpověď na prudkou ránu, anebo to bylo spíše způsobeno vědomím, že Reida uhodil, že dal konečně průchod vší té zlosti, kterou cítil, a že to odnesl zrovna Reid. Vědomím, že je to pořád málo.

Nechtěl to udělat, nechtěl v tom pokračovat. Ale nemohl přestat, ne když už byl tak daleko, když rozbil všechny ty zdi, které ho obklopovaly a bránily mu ukázat světu svoji pečlivě ukrývanou temnou stránku.

Tu stránku, která z něj dělala to, čím se nikdy nechtěl stát, kterou obvykle nikoho nenechal vidět, ze strachu, že zjistí, jaký doopravdy je, a která ho teď naprosto ovládla.

Stiskl mladíkovo zápěstí silněji, tak silně, že si byl jistý, že mu na jemné kůži zůstanou bolestivé otlaky. Nepřimělo ho to však Reida pustit, ani když mladík šokovaně zalapal po dechu, aby překonal tu nečekanou bolest, a pokusil se mu vytrhnout.

Nepouštěl ho, naopak si ho přitáhl k sobě, až se Reid zastavil o jeho tělo, a zaryl se mu tváří do hnědých vlasů, aby se mohl nadechnout jejich vůně, paži pevně obemknutou okolo mladíkova pasu, jak ho držel u sebe, aby nemohl utéct.

„Ne, Hotchi…" zasténal Reid bolestně a znovu se pokusil vykroutit z jeho sevření, ale Hotch ho držel příliš pevně.

„Ššš," zasyčel Hotch hrubě a mírně ho od sebe odstrčil, ne tak daleko, aby ho musel pustit, ale dost na to, aby se mohl dívat do jeho tváře zkřivené strachem, protože on věděl, že se Reid bojí, že se ten odvážný a obětavý mladík bojí toho, co mu Hotch udělá, že je poprvé za dobu, co ho Hotch znal, vyděšený k smrti.

Věděl to a naplňovalo ho to pocitem moci, protože najednou to byl zase on, kdo ovládal situaci.

„Ššš…" zamumlal a pohladil Reida po vlasech, pohled zakotvený na jeho vyděšených očích a na tom zarudlém otisku jeho vlastní dlaně na mladíkově líci, ale nebyl v tom žádný cit. Jen potřeba ovládat.

Hrubě postrčil Reida ke svému stolu a vlastním tělem ho přitiskl k jeho hraně, dlaně mu přitiskl naplocho na dřevěnou desku a přinutil ho předklonit se a zůstat tak, v té příšerně zranitelné pozici, zabránil mu v jakémkoli pohybu, ale pořád to bylo málo, potřeboval víc…

Víc ovládání. Víc moci. Víc _strachu_.

Bez přemýšlení vjel Reidovi prsty do vlasů a obrátil si jeho tvář k sobě a hluboce, zuřivě ho políbil, kousl ho do spodního rtu a pak se vedral jazykem do mladíkových úst, přestože Reid se ještě stále snažil ucuknout, ale to ho nezastavilo a on ho ochutnával, a ta chuť strachu a hrůzy a paniky a bezradnosti, kterou z Reida cítil, byla to, co potřeboval.

A on najednou věděl naprosto přesně, co chce.

_Možná,_ napadlo ho, když jednou rukou bolestivě svíral Reidovy vlasy, aby mu zabránil v útěku, a druhou z něj nešetrně strhával oblečení, _možná z vás tahle práce neudělá prázdnou skořápku. Možná vás zničí tak, až se z vás stane stejné zvíře, jako jsou ta, která denně lovíte, abyste před nimi ochránili ostatní. _

_Možná to musel odnést Reid. Rozkošný, sladký, dychtivý pomáhat. Nevinný Reid._

Nebylo to správné.

Nedokázal to ovládnout.

_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me _

Reid se zoufale zazmítal v sevření jeho paží a Hotch ho objal pevněji, prsty jedné ruky necitelně zaryl Reidovi do paže tak silně, až na mladíkově kůži zanechal hluboké otisky po nehtech, a přitáhl si Reida blíže k sobě a přitiskl mu rty na ucho. „Ať tě ani nenapadne křičet," zasyčel výhrůžně.

Reid se pokusil odtáhnout se od jeho tváře, ale on ho nenechal. Prsty mu sklouzl po teď už nahém hrudníku, zlehka a skoro něžně a Reid se roztřásl, rozechvěl se po celém těle a mezi pevně stisknutými zuby mu uniklo tiché, bezmocné vzlyknutí.

„Nedělej to, Hotchi…"

Reid prosil, opravdu prosil, hlas se mu lámal, jak se zalykal slzami, a stále ještě se snažil vymanit se z Hotchova bolestivého objetí, vyděšený k smrti, ale stále se s ním rval, jako by se odmítal vzdát, jenže Hotch byl silnější a hubený mladík proti němu neměl šanci, nikdy ji neměl, za žádných okolností by proti němu nemohl vyhrát, natož snad teď, když si byl Hotch tak moc jistý tím, co chce. Odhodlaný to dostat.

Ta myšlenka byla natolik intenzivní, že okamžitě ztvrdl.

Jednou rukou sklouzl Reidovi k zipu kalhot, podařilo se mu rozepnout mu je a stáhnout mu je i s prádlem někam do půlky stehen, protože to mohlo docela dobře stačit, a pak si rozepnul vlastní kalhoty a znovu se k Reidovi přitiskl, vlastním tělem ho přirazil k hraně stolu.

Reid zasténal bolestí a kolena se mu roztřásla tak silně, že by se jistě svezl k zemi, kdyby ho Hotch nedržel. „Přestaň, Hotchi, ne, nechci, ne, ne, ne…" opakoval zoufale, hlas se mu třásl a on trhaně lapal po dechu.

Hotch zhluboka vydechl a silně mu stiskl paži. Tohle bylo tak špatné. Nemohl to udělat, protože to bylo tak hrozné a děsivé a vůbec to nebylo jako on, on přece neubližoval lidem, on ty mladší a slabší a bezmocné ochraňoval, celý život. Nemohl to udělat, protože to bylo _zlé_.

Nemohl…

Nedokázal přestat.

A tak neposlouchal mladíkovy prosby a ignoroval jeho neustávající pokusy vyprostit se z jeho sevření, dostat se pryč, někam daleko od něj, někam do bezpečí… Nevnímal nic kromě toho, jak je Reidova kůže pod jeho rukama hebká a horká, když mu silně přejel dlaní po hrudníku a pak ho vzal pevně za ramena, na kterých mu pořád ještě visela rozepnutá košile, a donutil ho víc se předklonit, přitlačil ho hrudníkem ke studené desce svého stolu a vpáčil mu koleno mezi stehna, aby je mohl oddálit.

„Ne, Hotchi," Reid zavzlykal a nehty zaškrábal o dřevo, jak se bezděky pokusil zarýt prsty do stolu, když ho Hotch pevně chytil za boky, přitiskl se k němu a Reid ucítil špičku jeho penisu právě tam, kde se ho nikdy nikdo nedotýkal, a kam Hotche nikdy neměl v plánu pustit. „Ne, prosím…"

Jenomže už bylo pozdě a Hotch se jediným prudkým pohybem násilím vecpal do Reidova nepřipraveného a neochotného těla.

Reid tlumeně vykřikl.

_I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell _

Bylo to opojné. Ta těsnost a horkost jejich spojení, ten pocit moci a ovládání. Potřeba dotáhnout to do konce.

„Ne," vydechl Reid slabě ještě jednou a pak opět zasténal bolestí, která byla tak nečekaná a silná a intenzivní, že jí nedokázal projít tiše.

Bolestí, kterou ještě více zhoršovalo vědomí, že mu ji způsobuje člověk, kterému věřil.

Hotch se naklonil přes něj, hrudník přitisknutý na mladíkova záda, cítil, jak se pod ním Reid chvěje a jak se jeho tělo otřásá vzlyky, ale Reid už se nebránil, najednou zcela ochabl pod jeho tělem, dlaně zapřené o stůl, poražený, rezignující a zlomený, a tak ho Hotch donutil opět se napřímit, s dlaní přitisknutou naplocho přes mladíkův příliš rychle se zvedající hrudník ho donutil znovu se proti němu zvednout. Prsty mu zapletl do vlasů a silně za ně zatahal, obrátil si jeho tvář k sobě, kochal se těmi slzami, které zcela zmáčely Reidovy líce, a pak ho znovu políbil, hrubě a jednostranně, protože věděl, že tohle – ten falešný projev důvěrnosti – mladíka ještě více pokoří.

Po pár vteřinách se odrhl od Reidovy tváře, ale nepustil ho, obličejem se mu zabořil do krku, rty jen milimetr od kůže pod mladíkovým uchem, ale nedotkl se ho, jen zrychleně oddychoval těsně vedle jeho ucha, prsty jedné ruky stále vpletené do jeho vlasů, aby Reid nemohl uhnout, zatímco druhou svíral Reidův bok, mnohem pevněji, než bylo doopravdy nutné, jak se pohyboval v jeho těle, příliš rychle, příliš prudce, příliš bezohledně.

Příliš hluboko a těsně na to, aby vydržel dlouho.

Reid trhnul hlavou, aby uhnul pohledem, a Hotch ho tentokrát nechal, příliš blízko vrcholu, aby se ještě staral o to, kam se Reid dívá. Jeho ruka sklouzla z Reidových vlasů, pár mu jich zůstalo mezi prsty, a klesla na Reidův druhý bok, aby si mohl ten pohyb ještě lépe přizpůsobit, udělat ho ještě hlubší a ještě intenzivnější, horce vydechl Reidovi do ucha a mladík položil dlaně na jeho ruce na svých bocích a zaryl mu do nich nehty.

A to bylo to poslední, ten drobný náznak bolesti, pocit, že se Reid možná přece jenom nepřestal bránit, že nepřestal vzdorovat, co ho přehodilo přes okraj té propasti a donutilo ho vykřiknout a kousnout Reida do ramene tak silně, že mu tam i přes látku košile zůstaly otisky jeho zubů i s malou trochou krve, když vyvrcholil hluboko uvnitř jeho těla.

Dokonale uspokojený vyklouzl z mladíkova těla a pustil ho a na krok od něj ustoupil a Reidovi nohy konečně vypověděly službu, teď, když už ho Hotch netiskl ke stolu, a on se svezl na zem, košili stále rozepnutou a kalhoty u kolen, hlavu svěšenou, ramena se třesoucí pláčem, načež – jako by si právě v tu chvíli uvědomil, že to Hotch mu ublížil, to Hotch mu provedl… _tohle_… a on by s ním v žádném případě neměl zůstávat v jedné místnosti – se roztřeseně zvedl z podlahy, chvějícími se prsty si znovu oblékl kalhoty a s očima zarudlýma od zoufalého pláče a tvářemi zbrázděnými horkými slzami bez jediného ohlédnutí utekl.

Hotch šokovaně a s ohromeným a vyděšeným výrazem, ústa pootevřená v němé hrůze nad tím, co právě udělal, couvnul o pár kroků zpátky a zhroutil se do svého křesla, s lokty na stole a hlavou v dlaních, a mimoděk ho napadlo, jestli v něm po tom všem vůbec ještě zbylo něco lidského.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become _

_(Three Days Grace – Animal I have become)_


End file.
